


Familia Ante Omnia

by rosi_oddbrew



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosi_oddbrew/pseuds/rosi_oddbrew
Summary: After the fall of Vecna, after Vax'ildan takes his place alongside the Raven Queen, and after Vox Machina retires, Percy and Vex find themselves starting a new family.





	1. Chapter 1

_The dust of war had settled years ago for Vox Machina, the brave heroes entering a graceful retirement. The group had shattered into pieces, scattering themselves across Tal'Dorei. They still saw each other often, but it was a far cry from falling asleep in the same mansion every night._

_Keyleth had returned to Zephra alone. Vex'ahlia had tried to insist that she stay, if only for just a little while, and mourn with her in Whitestone. But the Voice of the Tempest had put on her mask and spouted some drivel about duty. According to her letters, she was doing quite well and had blossomed into an excellent leader. Of course she still came to Whitestone to visit, but Vex could see the pain in her eyes every time the druid looked at her. Nearly identical._

_Pike and Grog maintained a semi-nomadic lifestyle. The cleric insisted that she needed to check up on the many temples that she had started, but everyone knew Grog was the real reason they continued to travel. The barbarian was happy to be free, and even though Vecna and the Conclave had been defeated, he still took great joy in turning the other minor monsters of the realm into jelly. Of course they still came to Whitestone to visit, staying for months at a time so Grog could give tours and Pike could check on the two temples housed here._

_Scanlan and Kaylee took up the mantle of Meat Man once more. The rest of the crew would visit them in Ankharel, marveling at their business successes. If they squinted really hard, they could even start to see the beginnings of a healthy relationship between the father and daughter. Of course they still came to Whitestone to visit, Vex insisted that Percy was no longer mad at Scanlan and they were welcome any time._

_Taryon Darrington went on to write a bestselling book, inspired by his own very true adventures with the Darrington Brigade. He reinvented his family name after years of fighting evil. But even he had to admit that you couldn't play the hero forever, so he too retired. Of course he retired to Whitestone, moving into the cottage that Vex had no need for anymore so he could be near his best friend._

_Vex and Percy watched as their closest friends scattered to the wind, holding onto each other tightly. The Lord and Lady of Whitestone soon realized that leading a kingdom was far more difficult than slaying a beholder. But as long as they had each other, they were happy._

* * *

"Percy," Vex stood at the top of the stairs, looking down as her husband tinkered in his workshop below. He looked up almost immediately, a small smile creeping across his face when he realized it was his beloved.

"Yes?" the gunslinger said, adjusting his gold-rimmed spectacles. His other hand absently continued to fiddle with a gear, a habit Vex had always found endearing.

"Pike's here," the half-elf said breathlessly. Immediately, Percy shot to his feet, taking the stairs two at a time. Before Vex could get out another word, Percy had pulled her in for a hurried kiss.

He half dragged her down hallways and up stairs, a sense of eagerness and urgency propelling them forward. Vex didn't bother to remind her husband that they had waited three days for Pike to arrive, so she was sure the gnome wouldn't mind waiting an extra three minutes. After all, she was just as excited as he was.

They rounded the last corner, finally arriving at the foyer where their friends currently waited. Grog was laughing uproariously at something Pike had probably said, while the gnome grinned up at him. The two looked as if they had stayed Vecna just yesterday, toned muscles underneath battered armor. While the de Rolos had softened from years of relative domesticity, Pike and Grog had remained battle-hardened adventurers.

"Vex! Percy!" Pike exclaimed, closing the distance and pulling them into a huge hug. Grog followed close behind, squishing everyone together in a bone-crushing squeeze. "It's so good to be here. We came as fast as we could."

* * *

"There are plenty of clerics here in Whitestone," Pike said, her eyes closed as she focused her magic on Vex'ahlia. "Healers too."

"Yes, but there is only one Pike," Percy smiled. He gave Vex's hand a little squeeze, although it was unclear which of them was more in need of reassuring. "And aside from that, you're family."

The cleric of Sarenrae mumbled something under her breath about paranoia, but she continued with her work. It didn't take long for her to finish, and when the hand movements had stopped and her eyes had opened she sported a huge smile on her face.

"Congratulations," she beamed. Both de Rolos let out a huge sigh of relief, Percy pressing a kiss to Vex's forehead. "And congratulations again."

"Oh no," Percy's face drained of color, realization dawning on him.

"Oh yes," Pike said with a small laugh.

"Twins?" Vex inquired, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You know what they say," Pike replied, a tad sheepishly. "They do run in the family. And well…"

"Oh no," Percy repeated, his mind barely able to comprehend this particular revelation. They had suspected Vex was pregnant for a week, hence the emergency call to Pike. They could only trust their favorite cleric of Sarenrae to perform this particular check-up, so they had been forced to wait until Pike and Grog could get back to Whitestone.

"Oh yes," Vex started laughing herself. They were reticent about parenthood at best, and now they would be expecting not one but two troublemakers? "I suppose this is my divine comeuppance for the hell we put my mother through?"

"By Pelor's light, twins?" Percy removed his glasses and ran his hand across his face.

"Probably," Pike replied to the half-elf, ignoring Percy's babbling. "And just like your mother, you'll be expecting one of each."

"Of course," Vex's laughter intensified. "I don't know why we expected anything different."

* * *

After the check-up and a long dinner with Pike and Grog where they were able to catch up on their favorite monsters' newest escapades, the Lord and Lady politely retired to their chambers. They walked up the stairs and to their room in complete silence, but the minute the door clicked shut the two allowed themselves to drop their calm facade.

"Holy fuck, twins?!" Vex cried out.

"That means we need to build two of everything!"

"We already had our doubts," the ranger began to pace. "But now we have the potential to fuck up not one but two people?"

"Vex'ahlia," Percy said forcefully, grabbing Vex by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Yes darling?" she stuttered, her train of thought stopping in its tracks.

"You're going to be a great mother."

"And you're going to be a great dad."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tary," Vex had let herself into her old cottage, not seeing any need for knocking. The new dawn had brought a need for her best friend, so the ranger had made her way to the cottage they once shared as soon as she finished breakfast.

"L.E.G?" she could hear the artificer calling out to her from another room, probably his own workshop. Sure enough, Taryon Darrington emerged into the living room after a cacophony of clangs and crashes, covered in grease. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Can't I come see my best friend?" Vex replied with a wink.

"You can," Tary wiped his brow with a dirty cloth, only smudging the grease and dirt on his face more. "But generally you don't come over uninvited until after noon. You've got things to hunt, tinkerers to do."

"And you only rise before lunch time if you have a project," Vex laughed, pulling Tary into a big hug. It was a long, comfortable embrace. After her brother had gone, she had come to rely on Taryon's friendship even more. "But you are right, I do have something I need to talk to you about."

"Is this the kind of talking that is going to require Courage or Tea?" the artificer asked, only half-joking.

"I'm not going to be drinking any Courage for a long time," Vex said plainly, not wanting to put off this particular conversation any longer. "Taryon, I'm pregnant."

The blond gave a shout of joy, wrapping his arms around Vex'ahlia once more. "Vex, that's amazing!" he exclaimed, spinning her around. "Congratulations to you and Percival. Oh, this is going to be fun, fun, fun!"

The man's smile was contagious, and Vex soon found herself laughing with him. "Listen, you're the first one I told," she sat down on one of the oversized couches, prepared for a much longer conversation. "So you can't tell anyone else. Percival is talking to his sister as we speak, and Pike performed the initial check. But other than them, it's just you."

"I am honored that you came to me first," Taryon joined her. "So, are you having a little boy or a girl?"

"A matched set," Vex winked.

"Twins?" the human said incredulously.

"Just like me and..." Her voice trailed off. The pain of her brother's death was still all too real. "Just like me and Vax."

The Daring Darrington gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "They are going to be the two most adorable quarter-elf babies in all of Tal'Dorei," he smiled. "And you and Percy are going to be great parents."

"You really think so?"

"Little Elf Girl, there isn't a thing on this planet you can't do."

* * *

"You wanted to meet with me, brother?" Cassandra sat behind a large desk, covered in various important papers. Percy had taken on a great deal of the work, with Vex spearheading almost as much, which had lessened Cassandra's workload greatly. Still, at her position as head of the ruling council, most of her days were spent working on some form of legislation or another.

"Yes," Percy said, stony faced. "I would like to inform you that Vex'ahlia and I are now expecting twins."

Cassandra rose to her feet without saying a word, walking out from behind her desk and walking right up to her brother. She looked him over for another tense minute before embracing him. "Congratulations," she murmured into his ear before pulling away. "Is there anything else?"

"Just the fact that I am going to be a father," Percy finally cracked a smile.

"Good," Cassandra opened the liquor cabinet, bringing out some of Whitestone's finest and two crystal glasses. "In that case, I think this news requires celebration." She poured them each a drink, holding up her own glass for a toast. "To you and Vex," she said before taking a long drink. "You two will raise beautiful children."

"I certainly hope so," Percy drained his own glass.

* * *

The whole extended family enjoyed dinner together that night, Vex's pregnancy dominating the conversation.

"You two are going to start having to think about baby names," Taryon joked. "Might I submit Tary for consideration."

"For the boy or the girl?" Percy laughed.

"It's unisex." The comment solicited laughter from every single person at the table.

"Taryon, darling, I couldn't dream of naming my child after you," Vex said between bites of meat. "You are simply one of a kind."

"That's fair," the artificer agreed, preening a little under the praise.

"If you name one Tary, then you need to name the other one Grog," the Goliath added his own two copper in. "It's a much better name anyway."

"We're not naming any of our children Taryon," Percy said, for what would not be the last time that day.

"But you'll consider Grog?"

"No."

"How about Ale?"

"Also no."

"What about GoFiBePo?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Vex was a devout follower of Pelor, but she was also a regular at the small shrine to the Raven Queen. They still had many people they had to share their news with, but Vex knew that He had to be the next one she told. So after dinner was over and the guests had been excused, she had left the castle and visited her brother's small temple.

The half-elf was the only one there, alone in a room of candles and feathers. She came her often enough, the spot in the center of the ground had become her spot after almost a year. Vex sunk to the floor, looking up at the painted mask flanked by two daggers.

"Vax-" her voice broke in the back of her throat, tears beginning to well up. It had gotten easier over the years, but that by no means meant it was no longer hard. "I miss you brother."

The words began to pour out, as they always did. What had happened since she had last talked to him, how much she missed him, those kinds of things. "And I'm pregnant Vax," she whispered finally. "Percy and I are going to have twins."

She laughed a little, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "After all of the fucked up things we've been through, Percival and I are going to have a family," she said. "I am so scared that I'm going to mess them up, or I'm going to drop one on their head. I wish you were here, you'd know what to do. You'd say  _Stubby, get your head out of your ass. You're going to be fine, Percival is going to be fine."_

"Maybe you're right, Vax," she talked to herself, not caring how ridiculous she sounded. She was alone with her thoughts and the memory of her brother, who was here to judge?

 _"Of course I'm right. Listen, I am so proud of you."_ Vex stopped, her throat closing up once more. "Pelor, I wish I could hear you say that in person."

* * *

"How are you doing?" Percy asked from the bed as Vex entered their room.

"Alright, all things considered," Vex smiled weakly. She had been gone for hours, but the tears had dried a while ago. "I gave your love to Vax and his feathered mistress."

Percy got up, beginning to help his wife out of her clothes. He trailed kisses across her shoulders and down her back, undoing the many buttons and clasps that comprised women's clothing. They peeled away the layers of clothing until they stood there together in their preferred pajamas.

"This may be a conversation for a different night," Percy wrapped his arms around Vex, holding her tightly against his chest. "But the talk at dinner has had me unable to think of anything except for baby names all evening."

Vex pulled her husband into a long kiss, the kind that left them both breathless. She rested her forehead against his for a moment, breathing in his scent. "It's a conversation we can certainly start."

"I suppose you would want Elaina for the girl, and Vax'ildan for the boy," Percy said, hopping into their overly large bed.

"And I suppose you would want Frederick or Johanna or Julius or Vesper or Oliver or Whitney or Ludwig..."

"There are a great many dead people to name these poor children after."

"Quite," Vex cuddled up beside her gunslinger, resting her head on his chest. A silence seemed to stretch out between the two of them for an eternity as they both pondered their own thought on the subject."

"Vex'ahlia?"

"Yes my darling?"

"I don't want to burden our children with the expectations and legacy of a dead man's name," Percy sat up, clearly not ready to go to sleep yet. These thoughts had been tumbling around in his head all day, and it was a relief to finally be able to share them. "There are people I love and miss, but- But if we saddle our children with the names of the dead, we will only ever see the ghosts who used to bear those names."

"I completely agree," Vex replied softly.

"I'd be willing to compromise on a middle name," Percy plowed on, his brain not yet caught up with his mouth. "But please, let's-"

"Percy, I agree with you."

"Oh," Percy stuttered, glancing back down at his half-elf. "Right then."

"Besides, I think the best way to honor my brother's mischief-loving legacy would be to name them two confusingly similar names," said half-elf grinned mischievously.

"I think, my dear, you're right."

"Of course I am, darling," she smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. "I'm always right."


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy news, de Rolo's want to tell you in person. Come quickly. We promise plenty of booze. Vex will kick your ass if you don't._

"Exactly 25," Percy handed the parchment to Allura, the words scrawled out in perfect loops of ink. "So you can use Sending. I trust you can get the message to Keyleth and Scanlan?"

"You are some of the greatest heroes Tal'Dorei has ever seen," the blonde said in mock exasperation. "Your wife is Pelor's Champion, for Bahamut's sake. You do realize there are other, better ways?"

"Sometimes, simplicity is the best course of action," Percival smiled at the mage. "Why expend our resources when a simple spell would suffice?" The gunslinger straightened his glasses and coat, a clear sign that he was preparing to leave. "Besides, this is funnier."

Allura's bright laughter followed Percy as he left her chambers.

* * *

Grog rather enjoyed Whitestone. In fact, if he had to choose one city to spend the rest of his life in, this one would probably be at the top of the list. Of course he'd much rather be traveling and fighting every monster he could find, but there was something familiar about Whitestone. Perhaps it was because he had spent some of his best, and worst, times in the city, or perhaps it was because he was afforded a certain status as the Grand Poobah. In any case, he was happy to be back.

He had become even happier when he learned the reason.

For all of his gruff exterior, Grog loved kids. They were gnome sized, and always looked at him like he was the coolest person they had ever seen. It didn't hurt that they believed all of his stories, no matter how outlandish.

And now there would be two new children in Whitestone for him to corrupt. He would teach them everything he knew and he would give them groggy-back rides and he would make sure they ended up just as cool as their Uncle Grog.

"Grog," a familiar voice brought the Goliath out of his thoughts of the future. He turned his attention to Vex, who stood in the corner of the courtyard with her bear. She wore fine armor, glowing white as the dragon scales twinkled in the sunlight. Despite her new role as the Lady of Whitestone, she would often don her familiar armor and help command the members of her Hunt.

"Would you mind coming for a walk with me?" The ranger asked, one hand remaining firmly in Trinket's hide. She smiled nervously over at the barbarian. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Of course," Grog replied, falling in step beside her. They walked out of the courtyard, out of the castle even, and onto the streets of the city. People would occasionally give a small bow or curtsy or nod of respect to the two heroes, but for the most part they were left alone.

"You know you and Pike are going to have stick around here for a long time," the half-elf said after a long period of silence between them. "We're going to need you both."

"Well, yeah," Grog said matter of factly. "Of course you'll need us."

"Pike and Percy want me to temporarily loan someone else the position of Head of the Grey Hunt," Vex'ahlia replied, a note of disappointment in her voice. "They both say it's for the best. We don't want anything to happen to the twins."

"That is complete and utter bullshit," Grog said. "What do they want you to do? Sit in the castle twiddling your thumbs until the twins pop out?"

Vex laughed, picturing herself doing absolutely nothing for eight months. "Pelor, that sounds awful," she smiled at Grog.

"I'm not saying you should go fight a dragon the day before," the Goliath amended. "But you're a warrior, Vex. The greatest hunter in the world. You can't just let your weapons gather dust for a year."

"I'm glad someone agrees with me," the 'greatest hunter in the world' replied, her posture straightening a little at the praise. "But even I can see that it's going to get harder as these," Vex pointed at her belly, still perfectly flat under her armor. "Get bigger."

They walked in silence for another minute before Vex stopped suddenly. They were already at the outskirts of the town, the forest looming nearby. "Grog," Vex broke the quiet. "I'm not giving it up, but I am going to need help. How would you feel about being the Deputy of the Grey Hunt?"

"It would be my honor," Grog saluted stoically.

* * *

Within a week, Scanlan arrived. Kaylie had remained in Ankharel, maintaining the family business. According to the gnome, the two bards were doing quite well for themselves, their counterfeit empire beginning to take over a decent chunk of Markhet.

Scanlan had thought they were joking at first, thinking it was some kind of elaborate prank. Pike had smacked him across the head in response, and the Meat Man had immediately realized the seriousness of the conversation. He had immediately changed his tune and congratulated Vex and Percy on their incoming bundles of joy.

"I'll teach you a nifty enchantment so this doesn't happen again," he had winked at Vex, causing the half-elf to burst into laughter as Pike dragged the other gnome off by the ear.

"Listen Shorthalt," the cleric had said, closing the door behind them so the two could have some modicum of privacy. "Remember how you felt when you first learned of Kaylie?"

The note of seriousness instantly quieted the jovial bard. Sarenrae's champion clearly meant business, and he could do little other than listen.

"Percy and Vex are scared and they feel like they have to do it all alone," Pike began to lecture again.

"That's ridiculous," Scanlan scoffed. "They have us. Vox Machina means family."

"What good is family when you're on another continent?" The cleric bit back. Scanlan had no words to counter her argument, so he stood before her gaping like a fish out of water. "Scanlan, they need you here. We need you here."

"So what? I'm supposed to throw away my relationship with my own kid?" The bard spat back. "Or force her to relocate her whole life and lose our business?"

"No, Scanlan, that's not what I-" Pike ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation. "You've come back twice in the last year. I know the time change is hard, but come on. You're the most powerful caster I know, I'm sure you could find the means to teleport here for a few days a week."

The silence was palpable between them as Pike just glared at the other gnome. "Also, I expect an original composition for each twin," she added before turning her nose up and exiting the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm very new to AO3, so I didn't realize this fic was marked as complete until earlier today. Rest assured, there will still be many more chapters for FAO :)
> 
> Thank you for putting up with this novice writer!

"I'm not making you maternity armor."

"But Tary, darling, you're the greatest artificer in the world," Vex'ahlia beseeched of her best friend. "If anyone could do it, it would be you."

"I'm not saying I  _can't_ ," Taryon rolled his eyes. "I'm saying it's a horrible idea."

"I suppose with my changing size, it would be too difficult..."

"L.E.G., you are not tricking me into that trap."

"Only someone incredibly skilled would be able to create armor that could grow..."

"I know what you're doing."

"No, you're right. It probably is too hard, even for you..."

"We both know that's not true."

"I suppose I'll just have to go without armor then."

Tary sighed. He had known that he would be fighting a losing battle the moment the Lady of Whitestone had entered his humble abode with that determined glint in her eyes.

"Percival is going to be so mad at me," he caved after a moment of silence. 

"You're the best, Tary!" Vex smiled victoriously, embracing her friend in a bear hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They had both known that Vex would get her way eventually, it was really just a question of when.

* * *

Keyleth didn't arrive for three more weeks. She had sent a sending spell back saying that she would come as soon as she could, of course, but apparently as soon as she could had meant almost an entire month.

In the intervening weeks, Scanlan had returned a couple of times. As luck or fate would have it, when Keyleth stepped through the Sun Tree, Scanlan was a few days into his fourth visit. 

The years of being the Voice of the Tempest had apparently agreed with Keyleth. She had decided to wear her hair long again, although sometime in the last year she had ditched the antler headdress. Despite the fact that this was a social call, Keyleth wore the mantle of her people with pride. 

She was beautiful, regal, powerful.

And damnit, she was late.

"Percival, Vex," Keyleth addressed her friends, holding the Spire in own hand. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Percy nodded curtly. 

"I came as soon as I could," Keyleth replied, not moving a muscle.

"We're glad you're here now, darling," Vex smiled, the first one to take a step forward and bridge the gap between them. The ranger wrapped her arms around the druid, embracing her tightly.

They walked back to the castle together, making awkward small talk. None of them were eager to bring up anything that mattered, so the frustrations formed a palatable wedge between them.

Vex only made it halfway to the castle before she found herself vomiting on the side of the road. Morning sickness had hit her hard a few days ago, and seemed to be there to stay. The half-elf wanted to murder whatever cleric or midwife had invented the term morning sickness, as she found herself vomiting at all hours of the day. 

So there the de Rolos were, unceremoniously revisiting Vex'ahlia's breakfast. Percy held her braid back with one hand, rubbing soothing circles on her back. The tinkerer hadn't shown a sign of panic when his wife had fallen to her knees and begun to puke; this was their new normal. 

Keyleth, on the other hand, did panic. 

"Oh my- Vex, what's wrong?" The druid's voice began to shake. The years of curses and injuries had left them all paranoid beyond belief. "Has she been poisoned? Percy?" Keyleth kneeled beside them and began to prepare a Greater Restoration spell, but Percy stopped her.

"It's fine, Keyleth," he said, pushing away one of her hands. "Vex is-"

"We're pregnant," Vex interrupted shakily, spitting out a mouthful of bile. "We're having twins, and I'm almost two months along, thanks for coming quickly."

"I didn't kn-"

"No," Percy spat, handing Vex his handkerchief. "You didn't know. Because you didn't come back to find out."

"Percy, I have a people to lead," Keyleth protested, casting a small cantrip that helped clean Vex up a little. "I couldn't just swan off, I didn't know."

"We said it was important, was that not enough for you?" Percival continued, finally allowing his anger to seep through. "We needed you Keyleth, I needed my best friend. When we needed you most, you just vanished."

"I had to go back to Zephra."

"Yes, yes, responsibility," Percy rolled his eyes. "You know what? You had a responsibility to your family, to Vox Machina. You had a responsibility to mourn with us, so you could help us and we could help you."

"Percy, darling," Vex, finally on her feet, put her hand on Percy's shoulder. "I need you to be calm for me."

The gunslinger took a deep breath at his wife's request and placed one hand over her's. "Come on, Vex," he said softly, their fingers intertwining. "Let's go."

"You know where your normal room is," Vex said, more than a little coldly. "We're having dinner with Pike, Grog, Scanlan, and Tary at 7, if you care to join us."

Leaning heavily on each other, the couple turned and walked the rest of the way to the castle without Keyleth. 

* * *

Keyleth found her, a few hour's later. Vex was in a garden, her fingers buried in Trinket's coat. It was just the two of them, alone in a sea of flowers and plants. 

"This was meant to be your garden," Vex said softly, her ranger skills clearly sharp as one of her knives. She had heard Keyleth approach easily, just like the good old days. "Pike would have her temple, I would have the woods, Grog would have the training grounds... we would all have a place in Whitestone."

"I know."

"He's right," a tear slid down the raven-haired woman's cheek. "We all needed you. We were both so angry that you left us."

"I know."

"I love him too," she sobbed. "I miss him more than anything, and I needed you to be there."

"I couldn't be there for you," Keyleth found herself crying too as she sat down on the bench beside Vex. "I couldn't even be there for myself, how could I help you?"

"We would have helped each other, Keyleth."

"You had Percy," the druid breathed in shakily. "And every single time I looked at the two of you, I found myself angry that I couldn't have it too."

"Keyleth-"

"It hurt too much, alright?" the Voice of the Tempest brushed away the hot tears angrily. "It hurt way too much to see you and Percy and what could have been, what I missed out on. So I ran. I ran away and hid. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Keyleth," Vex said more forcefully, the other woman unable to interrupt this time. "I get it. We all deal with grief differently."

"I'm still angry," the ranger continued. "Percy even more so. But you know how you can make it up to us? You can be here now."

"I still have a people to lead."

"Yeah? And you're the most powerful druid in the world," Vex laughed. "You can walk through the Sun Tree for tea, and be home by dinner. Figure it out."

"I'll try, Vex."

"I'm going to need you to do more than try," Vex rose to her feet. "Percy and I need you now, more than ever. And I want my kids to have their Aunt Kiki in their lives. So. Figure. It. Out."

 


End file.
